Secret That Only You Know
by PinkyFinger212
Summary: Kau telah menipuku,Kuroro.. Senyuman yang terukhir di wajahmu, kasih sayangmu.. Semua itu hanyalah tipuan belaka, yang kau perlihatkan padaku.. Hingga aku menyamar diriku menjadi laki-laki demi membunuhmu.. Karena kau sudah memilih gadis itu dibandingkan aku.. Kuroro X Fem!Kurapika/OOCness


**SECRET THAT ONLY YOU KNOW**

Kau telah menipuku,Kuroro..

Senyuman yang terukir di wajahmu,

Kasih sayang mu..

Semua itu hanyalah tipuan belaka..

Yang kau perlihatkan kepadaku

.

.

Aku sangat membencimu,Kuroro Lucifer

Hingga aku menyamar diriku menjadi laki-laki,

demi membunuhmu..

Kau lebih ketimbang memilih

Gadis **itu** dibandingkan aku.

Sejak aku memberitahumu '**rahasia**' tersebut

Pada saat awal musim semi tiba,

Di bawah pohon sakura yang indah..

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 **

FLASHBACK

Kurapika's POV

Aku dan Kuroro sudah pacaran lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu, semua dimulai ketika aku menyatakan cintaku terhadapnya pada saat Valentine Day. Kuroro menerimaku dengan sangat tulus dan mengatakan bahwa sejak dulu ia sudah sangat menyukaiku sejak kita bertemu pertama kali di perpustakaan. Menurutku, Kuroro adalah orang yang baik, perhatian dan suka membaca buku, seperti diriku ini yang terkadang lupa akan waktu ketika membaca. Kuroro selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan dan sering membelai rambut pirangku yang panjang dan kadang mengacak-acaknya. Pada saat menyatakan perasaanku, aku juga memberitahu bahwa aku adalah keturunan suku Kuruta, yaitu suku yang termasuk kanibal ketika matanya berubah menjadi merah yang dipercaya mata merah tersebut dapat menghilangkan segala penyakit yang ada di dunia ini. Seketika, aku mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya, ia memandangku seperti aku adalah gadis monster, tetapi ia menyembunyikannya dengan senyum mautnya, dan membuat hatiku menjadi berdebar-debar dan melupakan tatapan itu.

Awal Februari yang lalu, ia memintaku untuk mengajak sahabatku pergi ke Taman Bermain Yorkshin. Neon, si gadis berambut ungu yang sangat populer di sekolahku, Hunter High School dan memiliki perangai yang sangat manja, cerewet dan suka semau-maunya sendiri. Terkadang, aku lelah dengan ocehan dari si surai ungu tersebut sampai-sampai telingaku rasanya akan tuli. Di Taman Bermain York Shin, Neon menggendong lengan Kuroro, bukannya surai hitam itu menggubris lengannya, tetapi ia malah mendiamkannya. Rasa cemburu mulai keluar di dalamku, tetapi aku memendamnya karena aku berpikir mungkin Kuroro hanya ingin berteman dengan si gadis populer itu.

Lama-kelamaan, hatiku merasa benar-benar tidak enak, menyaksikan kedua pasangan, yakni Kuroro dan Neon yang sekarang sedang memakan es krim berduaan, sedangkan aku yang hanya memakan es krim itu sendirian. Tiba-tiba, Neon mengambil sisa es krim dari sisi mulut Kuroro dengan jarinya dan mulai menjilatnya. Aku terkejut. ' Bagaimana mungkin sih temanku sendiri merebut pacar ku, memang iya dulu Neon suka sekali dengan Kuroro sampai-sampai menstalkernya dimanapun si surai hitam berada. Tetapi waktu itu bukannya dia sudah mempunyai pacar yang bernama Shalnark.' Pikirku.

Dengan cepat, aku berlari ke toilet yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana dan mulai mengunci pintu. Aku merasa mataku mulai berair dan akhirnya menangis disana. Aku takut.. takut sekali.. kalau dugaanku ternyata benar. Aku membiarkan semua perasaan ku keluar pada saat itu juga..

"**Aku benar-benar takut kehilangan dirimu Kuroro."**

Setelah aku sudah merasa lega, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat mereka dan ketika aku menginjakkan kakiku kesana, mereka sudah tidak ada. Aku pun mulai mencari mereka di tempat yang benar-benar luas itu.

**2 JAM KEMUDIAN..**

Aku pun yang sudah lelah akhirnya beranjak ke sebuah kursi di taman itu. Kuhilangkan semua lelahku hanya untuk mencari dua orang itu. Setelah sudah beristirahat, akhirnya aku mulai beranjak pergi untuk ke rumah dan tiba-tiba aku menemukan seseorang yang selama ini aku cari, Kuroro dan Neon. 'Sedang apa mereka di balik semak-semak itu?' pikirku. Aku pun mulai mengintip dari celah-celah dan alangkah terkejutnya diriku melihat mereka berdua sedang berciuman mesra.

" Ternyata dugaanku benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Ternyata, aku tertipu oleh penampilan dari cowok brengsek itu!" aku sudah mulai kesal dan dengan cepat langsung menghampiri kedua orang itu.

" Oh, Kurapika. Ada berita baguss lho!" si gadis berambut ungu itu mulai berkata kepadaku dengan tatapan riang. "Aku dan Kuroro sudah saling pacaran sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Kuroro bilang kalau kamu sama dia udah putus dari seminggu yang lalu." Lanjutnya sambil menggandeng lengan Kuroro yang berada di sampingnya

Dan rasanya hatiku sekarang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Tetapi aku tetap mengendalikan emosiku agar menjadi tenang.

" Oh selamat untuk kalian berdua. Aku pulang dulu ya,dah!" Dengan cepat, aku pergi dari tempat itu dan di tengah perjalanan, aku mengeluarkan semua emosi yang tersimpan di dalam hatiku. Setibanya di rumah, ada sebuah surat yang tergeletak di halaman depan rumah. Aku memungut surat tersebut dan membacanya.

Setelah kubaca, akhirnya kubakar kertas tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah Kuroro, pria yang menghancurkan hatiku. Ia ingin agar aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah café ternama di YorkShin keesokan harinya jam 8. Aku pun yang sudah tidak tau apa-apa lagi langsung mandi dan beranjak tidur.

Keesokan harinya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke café tersebut. Aku memakai kemeja berwarna cream dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dipadukan dengan _flat shoes _putih. Rambutku yang panjang, kusanggul menjadi sebuah _bun_. Memasuki café tersebut, aku bertemu dengan si cowok brengsek itu alias si Kuroro Lucifer yang duduk di tepi ruangan sambil meminum _cappuccino _nya. Aku pun mulai bergegas duduk dan memesan satu orange juice.

Sambil menunggu pesananku, aku bertanya satu hal kepadanya.

" Oi Kuroro, apa alasanmu kau mengajakku ke sini? Pasti ada alasan tertentu, bukan?"

" Aku ingin kau menghilang dari dunia ini, Kurapika." Jawabnya dengan santai.

"APA MAKSUDMU,HAH?! SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN HATIKU MASIH BISANYA KAU BILANG AKU HARUS MATI?!" Dengan keras, aku membanting meja yang sekarang terbelah menjadi dua karena kemarahanku itu. " JADII APA MAKSUDMU MENJADIKANKU PACARMU SEJAK AWAL?"

" Sejak awal aku memang tidak menyukaimu kok. Aku hanya terobsesi dengan mata merahmu yang sangat ingin kucungkil pada saat kau berumur 17 tahun. Sayangnya, kau masih berumur 14 tahun dan aku menjadikanmu pacar untuk menunggu tahun dimana aku akan mencungkil mata indah itu."

" DASAR BRENGSEK! KUBUNUH KAU!" tanganku langsung membuat sebuah gumpalan dan memukulnya dengan sangat kencang. Dapat terlihat bahwa di sudut hidungnya, telah keluar darah segar yang sangat banyak. Orang-orang disana pun sangat heboh, tetapi aku tidak peduli, aku langsung pergi ke rumah Gon, teman kecilku yang rumahnya berada tidak jauh dari café tersebut.

**FLASHBACK END**

Di sebuah tempat di Ryuuseigai, terdapat seorang '**pria**' berambut pirang pendek yang sedang tersenyum puas akan yang ia lihat sekarang. Darah berceceran, sebuah pisau tertancap di dada seseorang yang sangat ia ingin membunuhnya sejak dulu.

"Apakah kau senang dengan penderitaan yang kau telah kau lakukan padaku,Kuroro-kun?" kata si '**pria**' cowok pirang itu dengan nada sinis.

.

.

**TBC :D**

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini :D

Please review!

Masukkan kritik dan saran kalian, asalkan jangan ada '**FLAME**' hehehe..

Sekian dan sampai jumpa di next chapter..

_PINKYFINGER212_


End file.
